prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 17, 2012 Main Event results
The October 17, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee on October 16, 2012. Summary WWE Main Event continues to set a new standard for high-stakes WWE action on Wednesday nights with a major title match that changed the landscape of the WWE Universe. The featured contest saw The Miz defend the Intercontinental Championship against Kofi Kingston in a rivalry that has become more personal with each passing day. Also, Zack Ryder squared off with this longtime nemesis Dolph Ziggler. The rivalry between Kofi Kingston and Intercontinental Champion The Miz reached a boiling point during a battle between the Superstars on Raw. The non-title bout ended after Kingston connected with a devastating Trouble in Paradise and picked up the victory. The maneuver resulted in six stitches above The Awesome One's eye and only highlighted the personal animosity between the competitors. Although Kingston bested Miz on Monday night, the battle inside Memphis, Tenn.’s FedEx Forum had higher stakes involved — specifically, the Intercontinental Championship. Before the contest, The Awesome One touted his resilience and his belief that the Intercontinental Title's importance is greater when in his possession. Kingston, though, came to WWE Main Event ready to prove he's on top of his game at this point in his already impressive career. The match began with both Superstars testing the waters, each trying to find the best way to gain an edge over his adversary. Momentum first swayed to Kingston's advantage thanks in part to his raw agility and high-flying abilities. The Awesome One, however, displayed his resilience through a series of counterattacks and tipped the scales in his favor. Following the initial spikes in each Superstar gaining the upper hand, the battle was soon brought to a stalemate. Pulling out all the stops, a tug of war for momentum took center stage with neither competitor keeping the advantage for long. As the bout raged on, the exhausted competitors stood in the center of the ring and traded blows back and forth. As the action spilled to the outside, The Miz attempted to throw Kingston into the steel steps, but the agile Superstar countered by leaping over them and striking back on his opponent. Impressive to say the least, it was not enough for Kingston to put the match away, and the fight blazed forward. Finally, after a series of near-falls, The Miz tried to defeat Kingston using the ring ropes for leverage, but the WWE official caught the questionable tactic and did not make the three-count. The argument with the official that followed proved fatal for The Awesome One as Kingston rebounded, connected with Trouble in Paradise as he did on Raw and secured his fourth Intercontinental Championship. Following the contest — despite their personal animosity — Kingston acknowledged his respect for The Miz and the hard-fought battle that just commenced. However, he asked the WWE Universe to join him in sending one last message to The Miz: “BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!” Unfortunately for the WWE Universe in attendance and viewers watching on ION Television, the evening also marked the first time the piercing shriek of Vickie Guerrero was heard on WWE Main Event. Nonetheless, the WWE Universe was treated to yet another high-octane contest pitting Dolph Ziggler against Zack Ryder. The longtime rivals — making their first appearances on WWE Main Event — are no strangers to each other and it certainly showed early in the contest. Long Island Iced-Z and The Showoff have squared off numerous times in the past two years and the latest chapter in their storied rivalry was just as intense as when their animosity began. Momentum shifts remained equal; the screams of Vickie Guerrero did little to distract Zack Ryder as he took the fight right to the Money in the Bank winner. As the self-proclaimed “Internet Champion” built up enough momentum to size up his opponent for the Rough Ryder, it appeared that he would pull off a huge victory on WWE Main Event. However, Ziggler countered the maneuver, pushing Ryder over his head and into the turnbuckle. Dazed, Long Island Iced-Z was an easy target for the Zig Zag that secured the victory for The Showoff. Following his victory against Zack Ryder, Dolph Ziggler claimed that the battle was too easy for him and he wanted a real challenge. Challenging anyone to a match on WWE Main Event next week, The Showoff may have bitten off more than he can chew as WWE's hungriest Superstar answered the challenge — Ryback! Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston defeated The Miz © to win the WWE Intercontinental Championship (19:41) *Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Zack Ryder (2:50) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston v The Miz WWE Main Event 10.17.12.1.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.2.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.3.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.4.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.5.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.6.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Zack Ryder WWE Main Event 10.17.12.7.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.8.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.9.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.10.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.11.jpg WWE Main Event 10.17.12.12.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #3 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events